


Like some post-apocalyptic tv show

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, First Impressions, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have a domestic and make an impression on their new neighbours in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like some post-apocalyptic tv show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rickyl Writer's Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rickyl+Writer%27s+Group).



> Written for the lovely bunch that is the [Rickyl Writer's Group](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com). Merry Christmas y'all!

Judith outright refuses to stay in the baby buggy Deanna dropped off a few days after they arrived in Alexandria, along with an invitation to attend an open town hall meeting due to start shortly. Rick keeps putting Judith into the buggy, and both Carl and Daryl have tried, too, but Judith is having none of it. She lets herself be sat down and strapped in, but as soon as they step behind the stroller to start pushing, Judith starts screaming blue murder. 

“She just ain’t used to not seein’ us”, Daryl eventually huffs as Rick's umpteenth attempt to get Judith to settle down in the buggy results in yet another tantrum. “Why don’t you jus’ carry her?”

“Because she’s gotta get used to ridin’ in a buggy”, Rick insists over Judith’s screams of protest.

“Why?” Daryl counters calmly. “Ain’t like we’ll be able to take a buggy on the road anyhow.”

Rick’s brow furrows as he turns his head to look at Daryl from where he's kneeling next to the buggy. “What’s that supposed to mean? We ain’t on the road anymore, Daryl. We got a home now.”

The hunter shrugs. “It ain’t gonna last”, he says dismissively.

“You don’t know that!” Rick grinds through gritted teeth, narrowly dodging a flailing baby arm. “This place is secure. The walls are solid. We’ve got a real chance at a future here.”

“Uh-huh”, Daryl mutters under his breath as he bends to lift Judith back out of the stroller. She is, possibly literally, as much Daryl’s daughter as she is Rick’s, and ironically, she is the one person Daryl is most likely to fight Rick over. “It’s alright, Lil’ Asskicker”, he soothes the squirming toddler. “I’ve got ya.”

Rick shoots him an angry glare. “Why don’t you at least give it a chance?”

“Because I ain’t stupid.” One of Judith’s kicking legs connects with Daryl’s stomach, and he grunts. “Come on, sweet pea, settle down”, he murmurs. Then he narrows his eyes at Rick. “Everywhere we been done gone to shit. The quarry, the farm, the prison, that fucking train depot… It’s like some goddamn post-apocalyptic tv show. Every time it looks like we’re safe, somethin’ happens to fuck it up, an’ we’re runnin’ again.” He hefts Judith into a more comfortable position on his hip. 

“What are you saying?” Rick demands, voice going dangerously quiet.

“I’m saying don’t get used to the hot showers and the haircuts”, Daryl shoots back, unimpressed. “It ain’t gonna last.”

“Is there a problem, guys?” Michonne interrupts. Rick and Daryl turn as one to find her standing at the bottom of the front stairs, dressed in her new constable’s uniform, one eyebrow raised as she looks back and forth between them.

Rick just huffs out an angry breath, but Daryl nods: “Yeah. Judy don’t like the buggy, an’ Rick don’t wanna carry her no more”, he explains curtly, giving Rick the side-eye.

Michonne’s other brow rises to join its companion on her forehead. “Oh-kayyy…”, she says, looking from Daryl to Rick and back again. When it becomes clear that neither man is going to add anything, she shrugs. “I got something that’ll help.” She turns around and starts climbing the stairs to head back inside. “Stay there.”

Rick and Daryl wait in silence, Rick leaning against the railing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Daryl shifting his weight from foot to foot, bouncing a still fussy Judith on his hip. Just as the silence is beginning to get uncomfortable, Michonne returns with something bright clutched to her chest.

“What’s that?” Daryl asks, eyeing the multicolored stripes in her hands dubiously.

“I’ll show you.” Michonne nods at Rick. “Hold Judith for a moment.”

Rick takes his whining daughter, and Michonne gets to work.

Daryl isn’t quite sure what it is she’s doing; it looks like an arcane art form, origami with material instead of paper, but when Michonne’s done, Judith is tucked against Daryl’s front, safely secured in a snug cloth sling, and Daryl has both hands free and a surprising range of movement left.

“There”, Michonne grins smugly. “Now she doesn’t have to ride in the buggy, and technically you’re not carrying her, either. Everybody’s happy”, she concludes with a look that suggests they better be, or else.

In between Daryl marching into the town hall meeting wrapped in rainbow-coloured cloth, with a sleeping toddler strapped to his front and his crossbow dangling from his shoulder, and Rick showing up to the emergency forum some days later covered in walker blood and gore only to end up executing the town surgeon, they certainly make an impression on the new neighbours.


End file.
